I'm Gonna Paint You By Number
by Scarlet has Fantasy Issues
Summary: A private moment between Jeff and Lexi. Then later, Matt and Maria have thrown an engagement party for the two of them. Each has a small surprise for the other. A brief revisit for my OC and the relationship that I created for them. (rated M for a reason) Jeff Hardy/OC WWE Smackdown related


**A/N: Hello, my lovelies! It's been a while since I've written a WWE story and a much longer time since I've worked on a story for my OC with Jeff Hardy. But after some thinking, I've decided that it's time for me to do something more with them. Just a little something. Not much, but maybe a little something. You might be a little confused about the OC and the story's context, but it's a little continuation of "Safe", but you don't have to read that if you don't want to. That one does do a little slamming and harshness to the character of Drew McIntyre. Don't get me wrong. I LOVE Drew McIntyre and I in no way think that he's a bad guy. I just did something in that story for the sake of the story. In other stories that I've written, he's the perfect gentlemen, but I digress. Enjoy this little story if you want. There is a lemon in here, so if you're sensitive to those, you can back out now. You have been warned. Enjoy, my lovelies!**

**OOOOOOOOO**

Lexi danced up the stairs to the second floor of the house, carrying a load of freshly cleaned laundry and smiled as she saw Jeff come out of the room that they called "the studio". Jeff raised his green eyes to her and quickly closed the door behind him. Lexi shifted her basket to her other hip and jumped up onto her toes to press a kiss to his lips.

"Painting again?" she asked, glancing at the closed door.

Jeff hummed in answer, leaning back against the door.

"I still can't see it though, can I?"

"Nope," Jeff said, popping the 'p' sound. "It's a surprise, Lex. But it's just about done."

Lexi sighed and raked a hand through her rainbow-colored locks, ones that almost matched his hair these days. "You've been working on that painting for weeks now, Jeff. It usually doesn't take you this long to complete one painting."

"Well, this one is special." His green eyes glittered. "And I just had an idea, babe."

Lexi took a step back. "Am I going to like this idea?"

Jeff's gaze lingered over her body and he smirked. "You're going to love it." He jerked his head in the direction of the master bedroom. "Go into the bedroom. I'll be in there in a minute."

Jeff's fiancée glanced in the direction of the mentioned room and then back at him. She bit her bottom lip and raised an eyebrow. Jeff smiled at her and made a shooing motion with his hand. Lexi shrugged a shoulder and turned to go, but let out a giggle when Jeff took a swat at her butt to get her moving faster.

She slipped into the master bedroom and set her basket of clothes down near the foot of the bed before straightening. Her eyes wandered over the walls, covered in artwork done by the famous Jeff Hardy. It was hard to believe that it had only been a few months since she had been rescued by and asked to marry the man that she had been best friends with for so long. Lexi shoved aside the shadows of memories that she no longer wanted and wandered over to one of the paintings, depicting a man and a woman standing on the edge of something in a blur of rapid paint strokes. She put her fingers to the painting, feeling the rough textures and smiled.

_I remember him painting this one_, she thought, following the strokes. _He was dancing as he did it and singing at the top of his lungs like he didn't care that anyone was watching him, but I was. And when he turned, he just smiled at me and put his paintbrush on my nose. We laughed until we cried and then we…_

"Lexi," Jeff's voice broke into her thoughts.

Lexi turned at the sound of Jeff's voice and she saw her fiancé standing at the bedroom door. Her blue eyes widened slightly when she saw the markers and pastels in his hands and the wicked smile on his face as he waved them around. She took a step back and shook her head.

"Oh, no! No, no, no!" she said, holding her hands up. "We are not doing that again, Jeff."

Jeff pouted. "Aw, c'mon Lexi. I just got inspiration and you're the perfect Muse."

"I just did laundry!"

"I'll clean up the mess, I promise."

Lexi retreated closer to the bed, still shaking her head, but her resistance was fading as she saw the look in Jeff's eyes. "Jeff, no. Please."

Jeff crept closer to her. "Lexi…come on…It's just a little paint and a little art. You know that you spark the best part of my creativity, don't you?"

"I know, but…"

He was even closer now. "And you always make the best canvas…"

Lexi closed her eyes and sighed. "Jeff…"

His hand touched her face, brushing back a strand of purple hair. "Do you trust me, Lex?"

Lexi nodded slowly and opened her eyes. "All right. You can paint on me again, but let's keep my butt out of this one, okay? People see your website and I don't need them to see my butt again."

A smile brightened Jeff's face and he pressed a tender kiss to her lips. Lexi smiled into the kiss and watched him drop the markers and pastels onto the bed. His hands smoothed down her arms and then hooked under the hem of her shirt, lifting the fabric up and over her head, tossing it aside like it didn't matter. Lexi made a face at him, earning a small laugh from him as he ran a hand over the tops of her breasts.

"I still don't see why I have to be naked for this," Lexi said as he reached around her to unclasp her bra.

"Because all of the best canvases are bare," Jeff told her, peeling the bra off of her and tossing it over his shoulder.

Lexi blushed crimson as Jeff looked down at her, running his hands over her naked flesh. His hands strayed over her stomach, pausing as if feeling for the baby that was slowly forming inside of her. Their baby. The one that no one but their closest friends and family knew about at that moment. She had wanted it that way, just in case the shadow of her past decided to rear up its ugly head, but she knew that Jeff wasn't going to let it remain a secret for much longer. He wanted to let the world know that he had created something with her. Something that he would get to love and teach how to jump off of everything imaginable.

"Jeff," Lexi prompted when Jeff's fingers rubbed over her stomach.

Green eyes raised to meet her blue ones.

"You were going to be doing something," she reminded him. "Something incredibly creative and messy. Unless you forgot and want me to get dressed again…"

Jeff shook his head and slid his hands down to the waistband of her denim shorts, popping the button free. Lexi watched him slide down her body as he dragged both her shorts and her underwear down, stepping out of them for him. She shivered as the AC kicked on and wrapped an arm around her body, hiding her most intimate parts from sight. Jeff straightened and tossed her clothes aside with the rest of them.

"So, is it the bed or the floor again?" Lexi asked of him.

Jeff glanced at the bed and then the floor and then at her stomach, his brow furrowing. "Bed. Definitely the bed."

Lexi sighed and turned, walking over to the bed. She slowly climbed onto the middle of the bed and laid down on her stomach, crossing her arms on the pillows and rested her chin on her arms. She heard Jeff climb onto the bed after her and then scoop up the markers and pastels. The phenom bounced on the bed for a minute before straddling her body with his feet. He stood over her for a moment.

"What are you doing?" Lexi asked, turning her head slightly.

"Enjoying the view," Jeff told her and she could hear the smile in his voice.

"Enjoy it after you paint me," Lexi instructed, settling back against the pillows. "And hurry. I'm getting cold down here."

Jeff sat down on her butt, keeping some of his weight off of her and reached out, brushing her hair over her shoulder. Lexi sighed as he smoothed his hands over her back and closed her eyes as he began to move his markers and pastels over her skin. He started singing under his breath.

"Will you still sing to me when I'm old and gray?" Lexi asked him quietly.

Jeff chuckled. "Lex, you're never going to get old and gray. You're going to be young and beautiful forever."

"But will you always sing to me?"  
"Always, babe. Always."

Lexi smiled and tried to imagine what her fiancé was creating on her back. His hands moved skillfully over her skin, lightly pulling the ink across the smooth planes and Lexi felt herself relax under his touch. She breathed in slowly and opened her eyes.

"You wanna try to guess what I'm doing?" Jeff asked her.

"You're painting…swirls?"

"Yep."

"And…waves?"

"Yep."

"Stars?"

"Kinda."

"How about a moon?"

"You're four for four, babe."

Lexi chewed on her tongue, concentrating on the movements on her back. "How about musical notes?"

Jeff made a buzzing noise. "Wrong. Thanks for playing. Try again some other time."

Rolling her eyes, Lexi chewed on her bottom lip. She shifted her shoulder slightly when she felt an itch come on.

"Don't move, babe," Jeff ordered gently.

Lexi let out another sigh and forced herself to remain perfectly still for Jeff. She breathed in slowly, inhaling the warm scent that came from Jeff's pillow. A small smile came to her face.

"This is nice," she told him quietly. "Even if it is a little messy…"

OOOOOOOOO

Jeff smiled at Lexi's words as he continued to move his markers and pastels across her skin, drawing out the design that had come to mind the moment that he had seen her in the hall outside of their now-shared studio. He couldn't believe how lucky he was that she was letting him do this to her again. It was only the fifth time that she'd let him do it to her since she'd come to live with him after he had rescued her from her bastard of an ex. But he wasn't going to let himself think about that as he saw his creation come to life on the skin of the woman that he loved. The woman that he would marry someday soon and would have his first child in a matter of months.

"Almost done, Lex," he told her, popping a marker into his mouth as he traced another one down the middle of her back.

Lexi sighed underneath of him, but didn't move. Jeff lifted his gaze to the back of her head and got another idea. He lifted himself slightly off of her and then bounced lightly on her butt.

"Jeff!" she exclaimed with a laugh, turning her head slightly, but remained careful not to disturb his creation.

Jeff smiled at her and settled back down on her butt, still trying to keep most of his weight off her. "What?" he asked innocently around the marker in his mouth. "You've got a nice butt, Lex."

Lexi shook her head and lowered her chin back onto her arms. "You're impossible, but God, I love you."

"Me too, babe. Me too."

Jeff sang to her as he continued to draw the last of his idea on her skin, sometimes exaggerating the words, just to get a laugh out of her. He loved her laugh. After not hearing it for a while, he had made sure to get it out of her as much as he could. After all, she deserved the right to laugh freely after what Drew had done to her. But again, he wasn't going to think about it. Lexi had made him promise not to dwell on that part of her past anymore. It was in her past and she wasn't going to let it affect her future if she could help it.

"And done," Jeff said, making one last touch to the painting on Lexi's back before popping the lid back onto the marker.

He stood up and climbed off of her and the bed, dropping the markers and pastels onto the foot of the bed. Lexi rocked onto her knees, stretching rather like a cat as she did so. Jeff watched her carefully move her body on the bed, keeping her back to him and settle the purple sheet around her hips. His eyes followed the beautiful flow of her muscles in her back, tracing the designs that he had painted along each plane of her back as she turned her face in profile to him. She stuck her tongue at him, her blue eyes glittering as she wrapped a hand around her elbow.

"Well?" she asked, looking at him. "Is it what you were hoping for?"

Jeff nodded. _You're everything that I was hoping for and more…_

"Are you going to take the picture now or am I going to have to sit here all day?"

Jeff smiled at her, fishing around his pocket for his phone. "Can't I enjoy the view for a little longer?"

Lexi stuck her tongue out at him again with a smile. "Remember, keep my butt out of this one. I don't want to hear complaints from parents about their kids seeing my ass on your website, even for the sake of art. And I don't want perverts commenting on how cute it is either. My butt is only for your eyes, Jeff, if anyone has to see it."

Jeff pulled his phone out and opened the camera app. Lexi kept the same pose that she was in, but her tongue retreated back into her mouth. A soft smile touched her lips as she looked at Jeff and Jeff loved her even more as she stared at him. The camera snapped her picture and he nodded as he looked at the picture on the small screen. He moved over to the bed to show her the image, silently asking for her approval. Lexi wrapped an arm around her breasts and leaned over to look at the phone when he held it out to her, stirring her strawberry scent into the air.

Lexi nodded and looked up at him. "Pretty," she said with a small smile. "You can put that one up on your website, honey. I think that people are really going to love this one."

"Later," Jeff told her, turning his phone off and tossing it aside. His fingers touched her face. "The website can wait for a while."

Lexi leaned into his touch for a moment before she realized what he wanted. She shook her head. "Jeff, it's going to get really, really messy if we do _that_."

"I'll clean it up later," Jeff promised, running his fingers along her bare arms. "You don't have to worry about it, Lexi. I've got it covered."

His fiancée shivered under his touch and tilted her face up to look up at him, presenting her lips to him. Her hand pressed against his chest, fingers running in little circles over his heart. "How can I say no to you?"

Jeff smiled and pressed his lips against hers. Lexi reached up and wrapped her hand around his neck, her fingers tangling in the rainbow-colored tendrils of hair that fell there. Jeff pulled her naked body flush against his harder body, smearing the design on her back as he did so, but didn't care. Lexi moaned softly against his lips as he rocked his clothed hips against hers.

"Off, off," she ordered against his lips, hands sliding down to the bottom of his black muscle shirt.

Jeff parted from her as she tugged at his shirt, dragging it up. He helped her pull it over his head and tossed it aside. Lexi ran her hands over his chest, pressing open mouthed kisses over his flesh before Jeff grabbed her face between his hands and brought her lips back to his. Lexi ground her hips against his and pulled him towards her, scooting a little bit backwards on the bed. Jeff got the idea and lowered her onto her back, climbing on top of her as he wrapped an arm around her middle.

Lexi slid a leg around his hip, pressing herself against his arousal and opened her mouth to him as he slid his tongue across the crease of her lips. Jeff's tongue danced with hers, tasting the mint of the gum that she had been chewing before she had come upstairs from the laundry room. He groaned deep in his chest and rocked against her, craving her touch as he moved his lips from her mouth to her neck and then lower still to her breasts. Lexi's fingers tangled in his hair as she arched against him, moaning his name loudly as his mouth pressed over her right breast.

"Jeff, now," she ordered, her body quivering under his as he lifted his mouth from her breast moments later. "Now, please."

Jeff nodded and lifted himself off of her. He rose onto his knees and quickly unbuttoned his jeans, shoving them down and off of himself. Lexi watched him through hooded eyes as he quickly shoved off his boxers, freeing his member from the confines. Jeff nudged her thighs open for him and pressed his tip against her, but paused, looking to her for permission.

OOOOOOOOO

Lexi saw Jeff hesitate before he took her. Sometimes he did that, silently ask her for permission before entering her body because he knew that her ex never did. Drew had always forced himself on her, taking her roughly and then throwing her aside after he had satisfied his carnal needs. Lexi loved that about Jeff. Her gentle lover. The one that loved her fiercely, but cared about her needs rather than just his own.

She lifted her eyes to his and she gave the hint of a nod, arching her hips against his arousal. Jeff smiled slightly at her and thrust into her. Lexi cried out as their hips touched and then Jeff's body began to move against hers, his hips rolling as he moved in and out of her. Lexi's breath came out in moans as she arched against him, her nails biting into his flesh as she gripped him. Jeff's hands descended upon her hips, gripping tightly as he moved against her. Lexi held his gaze, watching the passion glaze over his emerald green eyes and she saw the love there.

_I love him_, she thought as he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. _I've loved him since the day that we met. I just couldn't tell him because I didn't know how he would react. We've been friends for so long. And then when he got arrested and moved to TNA and then Drew happened…We've made up for that, haven't we? All of this, it makes up for all of our lost time. And I'm going to love him forever and a day. I get to spend the rest of my life with him and I wouldn't trade it for the world._

"Jeff," she moaned as he lifted his lips from hers, their breath mingling as he looked down at her.

OOOOOOOOO

Jeff kept his eyes locked on Lexi's as he rolled his hips against hers, their bodies moving as one as they made love. She was close to the end of sanity, he could tell that by just looking at her. It had taken her a while to get used to the idea that she could climax whenever she needed to because she had been conditioned to only do it when Drew had wanted her to. But Jeff had assured her that she could do whatever she wanted when she was with him. He wanted her to have all that she wanted, whenever she wanted it.

"You can have me anyway that you want me," Jeff had told her one day after he had thoroughly made love to her.

"How about upside down?" she had asked jokingly, stroking his chest.

"Sure, as soon as I figure out how to make that work," Jeff had said, wrapping his arm around her. "I'll even Google it if I have to. _Any way you want it. That's the way you need it_, babe."

"Go ahead, babe," he said, touching her face.

Lexi cried out as her walls shattered around him. Jeff smiled and kept going against her. He wasn't close to being done yet. Lexi's moans picked up again and her fingers tightened on his back as she arched up against him, a small string of profanities passing through her lips. Jeff's name fell from her lips like a small prayer and she whispered small orders to him, orders that he obeyed like a good little soldier. Picking up the pace and the force of his thrusts at her command, Jeff angled himself towards that little bundle of nerves that he had found by chance during their first sexual encounter and sent her into pure ecstasy. Lexi cried out as he sent her over the edge three more times before he felt himself drawing towards his own end.

"Jeff…" she moaned as her fingernails bit into his flesh, her breasts pressing against his chest as her back arched off of the bed.

Jeff closed his eyes as her climax rocked through her body, her voice calling out his name as she milked him of his release. Jeff moaned her name as he came hard in her body, his hips rocking against hers. Their bodies slowed against each other as they rode out their climaxes and the need faded away. Jeff slumped over her, careful not to put his full weight on her and slowly lifted himself off of her. Lexi let out a small noise as he pulled out of her with ease and he fell to her side on the pillows, pulling her close to him. Lexi rested her head against his chest, her arm wrapping itself around his stomach and holding herself close to him.

"I'm afraid to look at the bed," she told him. "And my back. Your creation is probably completely destroyed."

"There will be other creations," Jeff said, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "And I did promise to clean the bed afterwards, Lex."

Lexi nodded and snuggled closer to him. "I love you, Jeffrey."

"I love you too, Alexis."

Jeff rubbed his hand along her back, earning a shiver from her. He smiled to himself as he just held her. Lexi shifted after a few minutes and lifted her head.

"We're going to have to get up soon," she told him. "We have a party to get to at eight and Maryse wants me to go over to her house to get ready for it. And I still have to get a shower to get the paint off of my back."

"Right," Jeff said, remembering the engagement party that Matt and Maria were throwing for them. "Are you going to need help with the cleaning part?"

Lexi reached around her and lifted his arm, showing him the smeared paint that covered his skin. "I think that you know the answer to that, Jeff," she told him with a small smile.

Jeff glanced at his arm and then at her. He lifted an eyebrow at her and a mischievous smile graced his lips. Lexi climbed over him and walked over to the bathroom door, a small sway in her hips. The painting on her back was destroyed, but Jeff didn't care. He was on his feet and after her in a matter of seconds, closing the door behind the two of them, intent on doing more than just helping her get clean in that shower.

OOOOOOOOO

Lexi hummed to herself as she danced around the kitchen an hour later, helping herself to a handful of chocolate chips. She was clean and in fresh clothes that included a shirt straight from Jeff's side of the closet. It smelled just like him and she loved it, not caring that it was a couple sizes too big for her. Maryse would just have to deal with it.

Jeff was singing as he bounded out of the basement, coming from the laundry room where he had dumped their paint covered bedsheets and dirty clothes. He crossed into the kitchen when he saw her and caught her up into his arms, dancing with her as he sang. Lexi laughed and let him dance around the small space with her.

"I love when you sing to me," she told him as he dipped her down low, so that her hair touched the tiled floor. "For absolutely no reason at all."

"And I'm never going to stop," Jeff promised her, pulling her back up just so that he could press a kiss to her lips.

Lexi kissed him back and then her phone started playing her intro music on the kitchen counter. She sighed and parted from him, picking the phone up. "It's Ted," she announced, glancing at Jeff. "He's already waiting outside for me. I've got to run over to Maryse's to get ready for the party."

Jeff pouted. "So, I won't see you for a few hours?"

"No. Maryse wanted my dress to be a surprise for you," Lexi told him, sliding her phone into her purse. "Something about it being only fair since your painting is a surprise for me." She held her hand out to him. "Walk me to the door?"

Jeff closed his hand over hers and Lexi turned, pulling him towards the front door. Ted's shiny blue car was idling in the driveway behind her car and Jeff's car when Lexi pulled open the front door. She waved at him and then turned to face Jeff, pushing back a strand of hair that had fallen in her face.

"I guess I'll see you at the party," she told him with a small smile. "I'll try not to be too late, but you know how Maryse gets when she gets into makeover mode."

Jeff nodded and took her face between his hands. Lexi accepted his kiss, letting him take it deeper and deeper until her head swam and she was fighting for air. Ted pressed on the horn a couple times.

"Oh, blow it out your ass, DiBiase!" Jeff called out when he pulled back to let Lexi breathe. "You get to have her for a few hours and I don't!"

Lexi turned her head to see Ted shake his head and flip Jeff the bird. She smiled and tapped her hand against Jeff's chest.

"I'll see you at the party," she told him. "I love you."

"Love you too, Lex," Jeff said gently.

Lexi pressed another quick kiss to his lips and then turned, hurrying over to Ted's car. "Hey Teddy," she greeted, sliding into the car and buckling herself in.

"You ready to get attacked?" he asked, backing out of the driveway.

"Always," she said before looking out the window and waving to her fiancé.

OOOOOOOOO

Jeff waved at Lexi until she was gone from view and then turned to go back into the house. He jumped up the stairs, taking them two at a time until he got into the studio. The painting that he'd been working on was in the corner, covered by a white sheet just in case Lexi stumbled into the room. It wasn't that he didn't trust her to keep her hands off of the painting because he trusted her completely, but he wasn't taking any chances of ruining the surprise. Jeff walked over to the painting and lifted the cover off of it, smiling at the painting that he had been working on for so long.

_I hope she likes it_, Jeff thought, reaching around for his paintbrushes and paints so that he could put the finishing touches on it. _After all, she deserves something good in her life._

OOOOOOOOO

"So, where's the little lady of your life?" Matt asked a few hours later at the engagement party where most of the WWE roster was attending. "Don't tell me that you forgot to bring her, Jeff, because the whole point of an engagement party is for the engaged couple to both attend the thing…"

Jeff glanced at his brother and lowered his beer bottle from his lips. "I didn't forget to bring her, Matt. She's coming with Maryse and Ted. Maryse wanted to make her over as a surprise for me."

"Oh!" Matt's dark eyes gleamed and he smirked, nudging Jeff with his elbow. "You going to be able to keep your hands off of her when you see her, bro? Because we can't have you sneaking off after all the trouble that Maria and I went through to set this thing up."

Jeff shoved his brother off. "I can behave, you know."

"Sure, you can. Sure, you can." Matt took a swig of beer and smiled. "Man, I can't believe my big bro is getting married in a few months and then becoming a daddy. It doesn't seem like too long ago you started dating Lexi. Time flies, man. Congratulations, Jeff. You both deserve all of this. You really do."

"Thanks, Matt. I appreciate that."

"But I want a dozen nieces and nephews out of this, you know that, right?"

Jeff laughed. "I'll see what I can do, but I can't make any promises. It's up to Lexi to decide how many kids we have. I'm not going to make her do anything that she doesn't want to do."

Matt clapped a hand on Jeff's shoulder and shook him gently. "You're a good man, bro. A much better man than that bastard she was with before you. If I could have been in a room with him when I found out what he did to her, he wouldn't be walking around right now. No, he'd be six feet under. A lot of the other guys would probably feel the same way if they knew about it."

Jeff nodded, but said nothing. He had had to tell Matt about what had happened to Lexi at the hands of Drew. Matt had nearly exploded and gone off to kill Drew like Jeff had wanted to, but Lexi had told Matt to do exactly what she had told Jeff to do and that was leave Drew alone, that she didn't want to bring him into their lives anymore than she had to. Matt had agreed, but he didn't like it. No one liked that Drew had gotten away with what he had done, just with a small suspension that had not been explained to the rest of the roster and probably never would be because of Lexi.

Both brothers looked up as John Hennigan and Ron Killings cleared their throats loudly near the entrance to the small ballroom that Matt and Maria had arranged the party to be thrown in. Both had managed to find a microphone like they had a knack for doing at parties. Ron shook his short dreadlocks out and smiled at the gathered crowd as they looked to him.

"Y'all know what time it is," he said into the microphone. "It's time for us to bring in the lady of the hour. Right, Johnny?"

John nodded and looked over his trademark sunglasses. "So, ladies hold onto your men because Maryse has worked her magic on our girl. And made her look even more beautiful than normal. If that's possible."

Ron looked at Jeff. "You better be ready to drop your jaw, Jeff boy, when you see your boo because we've seen her and she's smoking."

"In WWE fashion," John said, sweeping his hand towards the entrance. "We bring to you, the future Mrs. Alexis Hardy!"

The crowd of WWE Superstars and Divas clapped as Lexi came walking into the room on the arms of Maryse and Ted. Jeff stared at her as she accepted a kiss on the cheek from both John and Ron, a smile on her glossy lips. Maryse had done her rainbow hair up in a fancy half-do that left some of her rainbow-colored hair to frame her face. Her eyelids glittered with metallic silver eyeshadow and black kohl liner outlined her eyes. Her body was clothed in a body-hugging black mini-dress with a plunging V-neck neckline, paired with a strappy set of high-heeled stilettos that made her legs look stunning. Jeff's eyes travelled over his fiancée's body and he felt something inside of him stir.

"You're drooling," Matt teased, nudging him.

Jeff shook his head and raised his beer bottle to his lips, just to give himself something to do with his mouth. Matt laughed and draped an arm around his older brother's shoulders.

"It's all right, bro," he said with a smile. "She's your fiancée and she looks really, really good tonight. And it's all for you. Go to her. Let her know that. Just don't do anything too grabby. We've got to keep it clean while you're here. Save the bedroom stuff for when you get home. Okay?"

Jeff nodded and shoved his brother's arm from around his shoulder. "See you in a bit, Matt."

OOOOOOOOO

Lexi muttered her thanks to John and Ron as they complimented her for her appearance and readjusted her grip on Maryse's and Ted's arms. She felt a little awkward all dolled up like this in front of most of the WWE roster, but she felt that Maryse had done a great job on her. And she hoped that Jeff thought so too.

"Looks like Jeff's coming over, sweetie," Maryse commented, putting her hand over Lexi's. "We should let you go to him. You look beautiful, dear. Doesn't she, Teddy?"

"You do," Ted agreed when Lexi looked up at him. He flashed his perfect, famous smile. "Have fun at your party, Lex. Save a dance for me?"

"Definitely." Lexi jumped up onto her toes and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Thanks for taking care of me, Teddy." She turned to her best girlfriend and pressed a kiss to her cheek too. "And thanks for dolling me up, Ryse. I owe you one."

Maryse laughed and pressed a quick kiss to Lexi's cheek. "Let me spoil your babies and that'll be reward enough, Lexi. Now, go enjoy some time with your fiancé. We'll see you in a bit."

Lexi disentangled herself from her friends and watched them slip away into the crowd as it slowly dispersed away from the entrance to the room. She watched as Jeff moved over to her and smiled at him, placing a hand on his chest, nails grazing over his nice shirt.

"You look nice," she told him after placing a light kiss to his lips.

"You look better," he replied, snaking a hand around her waist and pulling her flush against his body. "I missed you, Lex."

Lexi let out a small laugh. "I was only gone for a few hours, Jeff." She rested her forehead against his neck, breathing in the scent of his cologne. "But I missed you too." She closed her eyes briefly. "I can feel people staring at me. It feels weird."

Jeff's fingers rubbed circles at the small of her back. "You'll get used to it," he assured her. "How about we mingle for a bit and then hit the dancefloor? I hear Glenn's wife plans on serenading us a bit as an engagement present."

Lexi's blue eyes glittered as she looked up at him. "That sounds nice. Are you going to sing to me too?"  
"On the dancefloor," Jeff promised, setting his beer bottle aside. "And on the ride home. I'll sing all night for you, Lex."

"Good." Lexi let him slide his arm around her waist and guide her towards the first of their friends.

OOOOOOOOO

Jeff and Lexi shared a plate of food at the guest of honor table at the front of the room, picking at it and putting the food in each other's mouths when Matt appeared on the little stage with a microphone in hand. He cleared his throat to earn the attention of the gathered people and the crowd fell silent. Even Glenn's wife lifted her hands from the piano and moved off to join her husband's table with Mark and his wife. Jeff and Lexi looked up at the stage and Jeff slipped an arm around Lexi's slim shoulders.

"Okay, people," Matt began, holding the microphone up. "I want to first thank you all for coming to this little party that me and Maria worked so hard on planning. Maria, it was fun and stressful as hell trying to pull this shindig together, but you did great, babe."

Lexi looked over at Maria and lifted her wineglass full of sparkling water. "Thanks Maria!" she called out.

Maria clapped and blew a kiss at both Matt and the engaged couple. Matt winked at her before raising the microphone again.

"And Jeff, I know that I'm supposed to wait until the reception before making a best man speech, but I ain't going to wait to make at least one speech, so deal with it," Matt said, crossing an arm over his broad chest. "You can beat me up later, if you think you can take me."

That earned a laugh from the gathered crowd. Jeff shook his head with a smile and flipped his brother the bird.

"Save that for Lexi, bro," Matt said with a laugh. He looked at the engaged couple and smiled. "I've known you guys for years. Jeff's my big brother and Lex, you've been a friend of the family for years. I knew from the moment that I saw you two together that you were meant to be more than just friends. And I was really, really happy when Jeff told me that you had agreed to date him and move in permanently as his girlfriend. And then when he proposed to you after finding out that you were pregnant, making me an uncle for the first time, hell, that was one of the happiest days of my life."

"Thanks a lot, asshole!" Jeff called out while Lexi blushed crimson. "We were trying to keep that a secret for a little while longer.

A chorus of Diva's voices rose up with "Lexi, why didn't you tell us?" and "Maryse, did you know?". Some Superstars laughed with "Ooh, now Matt's definitely going to get it!" and "We knew you had it in you, Jeff!". And people clapped and wolf whistled. Matt smiled and shook his head.

"Sorry, bro, Lex," he said, but Jeff knew that he wasn't too sorry for what he had done. "But you know that I love you both and the little one that you've created inside of you, Lexi. And I know that you're going to live an interesting life for the rest of time. I hope that your past never catches up to you and that the future only looks brighter and brighter because you two really deserve the best that the world can ever give you. Lex, you're the sister that I could have only hoped for and Jeff, man, if you think that you can ever do anything wrong by her, I'm going to beat the hell out of you. I love you both and I know you both have the fiercest love that I've ever seen outside of my marriage with Maria." He lifted his beer bottle in a salute to the two of them. "Congratulations, Jeff, Lexi."

"Thanks Matt," Lexi called out while Jeff lifted his beer bottle in a salute back to his brother. "We love you too!"

"To Lexi and Jeff!" Maria shouted, holding her wineglass up as she stood up. "And their future marriage and baby!"

"To Lexi and Jeff!" the gathered WWE community echoed, holding their glasses up.

Jeff looked at Lexi and saw the bright smile on her face as she glanced around at the people that had come in support of them. She turned her face towards him and put her hand on his lap, squeezing his thigh. He pressed a kiss to her lips and she leaned into him with a small laugh.

"Lexi," Matt said, speaking into the microphone once more. "I think that there's something that Jeff wants to give you in front of the entire WWE roster."

Jeff looked towards his brother. "Now?"

"Now, bro."

"Okay then." Jeff pushed his seat back and rose to his feet. "Come on, Lex."

OOOOOOOOO

Lexi looked confused as Jeff climbed to his feet. "Jeff, what's going on?" she asked, frowning. "Don't tell me you're giving me another piece of jewelry? One ring was enough."

Jeff smiled a crooked smile down at her as he pulled her seat back and offered her a hand. "No, it's the surprise I was telling you about, Lex. Do you trust me?"

Lexi nodded and took his hand, letting him help her to her feet. Jeff put his hand on the small of her back and escorted her to the small stage. Matt helped her onto the stage, her wobbling a bit on the stiletto heels that Maryse had paired with her dress. John and Ron came over, carrying a covered easel and winked at her. Well, she thought that John winked from behind his trademark sunglasses since he hadn't taken them off at all that night. Matt gave her a hug and then backed off. Jeff moved over to stand next to the easel, his hand gripping the white sheet that covered it, waiting.

"You ready?" he asked her.

Lexi nodded, gripping her elbow with her hand. "Ready."

Jeff pulled the sheet off of the easel and Lexi pressed a hand over her mouth as she saw the painting that he had been working so hard on. Three figures dominated the large painting, each one of them a different version of her, pressing a hand to each other. The one on the left was of her in her usual WWE ring gear, smiling out at the world with her free hand lifted in the air in victory. In the middle was a figure of her in an ordinary outfit, rainbow haired an all, smiling up at the sky with her hands pressed to the other two figures. On the right, with her back turned to the world, Jeff had painted a nude version of her with a purple sheet wrapped around her hips, one of his vivid paintings painted across her back. That version of her had her face turned in profile to the middle depiction of herself, a soft smile touching her painted face as she looked at the happiest version of herself. The background was simple, little streaks of colorful rain falling around the painted figures. Jeff's painted signature in the corner and Lexi's full name painted underneath the figures with the words "I Will Love You Forever" right under that.

Lexi's blue eyes watered as she looked from the painting to Jeff as he approached her and she lowered her hand. She shook her head and smiled, wrapping her arms around him. "Thank you, Jeffrey," she whispered, holding herself close to him. "I love it! I really do! And I love you, so, so much!"

Jeff pressed his lips to hers and Lexi kept kissing him again and again. He laughed and picked her up, her legs bending at the knees as she wrapped her arms around his neck for support. Lexi looked into his eyes as the crowd clapped.

"I love you, Alexis Paige Turner," he told her. "From now and until the end of time."

Lexi nodded. "Me too, Jeffrey Nero Hardy. Me too."

**OOOOOOOOO**

**A/N: Still around to the end? I hope so. What did you think about this? I tried to do justice to my OC and her relationship with Jeff. I don't know how much more I can do with her character at this point. I don't really want to bring back Drew because I don't want to assassinate his character any further since I really do love him more than I used to. (Even if I haven't seen anything WWE in YEARS.) Tell me what you think, please. A review or two would be nice. Thanks, and I'll get back to you when I can. Love you all! -Scarlet**


End file.
